In recent years, open systems and server virtualization are becoming popular and system management is becoming more and more complicated. Accordingly, a storage system is commonly introduced on a view point of facilitation of system management and flexible adaptation to rapidly increasing data capacity, or the like.
In a storage system, for example, adjustment of a band limiting width of a data transfer path between a volume and a server that executes an application is performed, thereby adjusting performance of the storage system. In known arts, for example, an administrator sets a target value of input/output (I/O) performance toward a storage volume and automatically adjusts a bandwidth of a transmission path such that the storage achieves the target value, thereby adjusting the band limiting width.
As a method of adjusting storage system performance, there is a known art, for example, that adjusts the bandwidth so as to achieve a target value corresponding to a performance level set by the administrator. Another known art monitors a processing status by relaying an I/O request from a host to a storage subsystem, and changes the configuration when a high load storage subsystem is detected. Still another known art performs guidance of parameter setting by displaying information such as a processing result corresponding to an input parameter.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-191324
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-242690
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-203111
In many cases, however, a storage load status changes for each of time zones, and thus, it would be difficult to follow by changing the target value in accordance with the change in the storage load status. Accordingly, it would be difficult to properly adjust the bandwidth.
Moreover, while initial target value setting would be facilitated by using the known art of providing target value setting in accordance with the performance level, it would still be difficult to set the target value in accordance with the changing status of the storage load. Moreover, it would also be difficult to continuously monitor the load and to set an appropriate target value with respect to the bandwidth in accordance with a result of monitoring, even with the known art of changing configurations in accordance with the load of the storage subsystem. Furthermore, while initial target value setting would be facilitated by using the known art of performing parameter setting guidance, it would still be difficult to set a target value in accordance with the change status of storage load. In short, even with any of the known arts, it would still be difficult to appropriately execute adjustment of bandwidth in accordance with the operation status of the storage apparatus.